pokemonblackandwhite2fandomcom-20200214-history
Opening (Walkthrough)
This is a Walkthrough of Pokemon Black and White 2! Opening When you fire up Pokemon Black 2 or White 2 for the first time, you'll be greeted with a pretty sweet intro scene, then a look at either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem, depending on which version you're playing; if you're playing Black 2, you'll see Black Kyurem, while if you're playing White 2, you'll see White Kyurem. Yes, this is correct, and it obviously matches the Kyurem form you see on the box. The title menu screen has five options by default. They are, from top to bottom: *New Game *Mystery Gift *Unova Link *Wi-Fi Settings *Microphone Test Most of these things should be self-explanatory; Unova Link is a new feature that allows you to synchronize unlockable Keys from other game cards of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 that have unlocked them. If you're just playing for the first time and don't have access to two copies, you won't be able to do anything with it until after you've beaten the game. Don't worry about it for now, then. So go ahead and choose the first option, New Game. The first question that comes up is whether or not you want the text in the game to be displayed in Kana or Kanji. These are Japanese languages and won't magically turn the game into English. Beginners to Japanese are advised to choose Kana (the first option), but if you want to practice your Kanji skills, feel free to choose the appropriate option. (Keep in mind that this will NOT be available in the English release, so don't worry.) You'll see Professor Juniper greeting you after you select which script you want to play with. She'll be juggling a single Poke Ball, as per usual. Inside of the Poke Ball, though, is a Cinccino (instead of the Minccino shown in the original Black and White versions). She gives you the whole introduction to the world of Pokemon speech and then, after some more dialogue, gives you the option of playing as a boy character or a girl character. Select which one you want to play as (it doesn't make a significant difference) and then press A. You'll be asked if that's correct. Yes and No!Since you're playing with a Japanese version, it's really important you recognize the Japanese words for Yes and No. Take this opportunity to look at the two choices; the first option, on the top, is Yes, and the second option is No. Yes is just two characters in Japanese while No is three. Go ahead and give yourself a name afterwards. On the bottom part of the input, you should see the letters ABC on a button. Press that and you'll be able to input English letters. You can also use the 1/? tab to input numbers and symbols. Keep in mind that you can only enter 5 characters total due to this being a Japanese game (it is 7 in English-language versions). This restriction applies to Pokemon nicknames as well, but at least you have an opportunity to give them a name you can recognize. After you've entered your own name, you'll be introduced to your Rival. You'll be able to enter his name as well, although it is Hugh by default (Hyuu in Japanese). You may want to change it to either "Rival" or "Hugh" in English letters so it is easier to notice. I will refer to him as Hugh throughout this guide, because that is his English name. She'll go on and talk for a little while more before finally sending you off to begin your journey. To see the next part,see Aspertia City(Walkthrough). Category:Walkthrough Parts Category:Basic Badge Parts